My Savior
by animeobessionestAMANDA
Summary: Kagome remembers the man who saved her many years ago who she still never thanked. What happens when she finds her heroine in her new town and winds up falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Prologue

Summary- Kagome remembers the man who saved her many years ago who she still never thanked. What happens when she finds her heroine in her new town and winds up falling in love.

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters

* * *

Prologue:

_Kagome walked into the shrine with a sigh of relief that she could come home and relaxed. She dragged her body up the stairs and knocked on her mother's door. _

"_Come in." Kagome's mother yelled._

_Kagome walked in and sat on the edge of her mothers bed to find her mother holding her baby brother, Souta. She smiled lovingly at her baby brother. She had always wanted a baby brother ever since she was little. Kagome was a mature nine year old who always helped out her mother. _

"_How was your day at school sweety?" Mrs. Higurashi asked._

"_Fine, is there anything I can get for you Mama?" Kagome asked politely._

"_Well I do need some things at the grocery store; do you think you could get them?" Mrs. Higurashi asked._

"_Sure, of course Mama, I'll be back soon!" Kagome said with determination._

_Kagome ran out of the house down the shrine steps and down the block to the grocery store. She got everything on the list and was walking home humming the tune her mother always sang to her before bed. While she was walking up the shrine steps she heard a faint scream. Kagome hurried up the stairs and put the grocery bag on the counter. She walked up the stairs to her mother's room to find her mother covered in blood and her brother Souta on the floor crying. She grabbed her brother and ran down the stairs, crying along the way. Kagome ran down the hallway to the family safe she grabbed the money and turned around to find her self face to face with the killer. She attempted to run away but there was no hope. The stranger pointed the blade to her face. _

"_Please have mercy on us." Kagome yelled with tears pouring out of her chocolate brown eyes._

"_And why would I spare your life?" the man said making a deep cut across her cheek._

_Kagome screamed and yelled but it seemed nobody was there to save her. The man took her brother from her and starting removing her clothes. She just wished he could just kill her now. She yelled and screamed as the stranger molested her._

_Just then the hanyou walking by the shrine heard a little girl scream. He ran up the stairs into the shrine to find the little girl crying in the corner. The hanyou dug his claws into the stranger killing him in an instant. He then gave her a blanket and Kagome wrapped up into it. _

"_Hello 911 I need an ambulance at the Higurashi shrine." The hanyou said._

_Kagome couldn't hold in her tears as she hummed the tune her mother use to sing from her. The hanyou turned around and looked at the little girl. The hanyou hummed the rest of the song to her and told her everything would be all right. Just as the sound of the ambulance came he rushed out of the house not leaving a trace behind. _

End of Prologue

* * *

Very cruel beginning, eh?? Hoped you like it so far. This is just the prologue the chapters will be longer than this. Please review!! Thanks so much for reading

--AnimeObsessionestAmanda


	2. Memories Revealed and Promises made

My savior

Chapter 2: Memories revealed and promises made

Summary: Kagome remembers the man who saved her many years ago who she still never thanked. What happens when she finds her heroine in her new town and winds up falling in love?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters I use, unless I make them up.

Note: the last chapter was the prologue; this is the official first chapter.

Kagome grabbed her keys out of her purse and walked into her and Souta's apartment. It wasn't to her surprise to find Souta playing his loud, annoying video games. She walked into the kitchen and started to make Ramen for supper. While the Ramen cooked she started to fill out her and Souta's school forms. They had just moved to Tokyo. After the accident 8 years ago Kagome and Souta moved to their aunt's house in Hong Kong. After she finished with the school papers she returned to the ramen and poured it into two bowls.

"Souta, dinners ready!" Kagome yelled.

"One minute, im killing this dude." Souta yelled back.

"What did I tell you about playing these games?" Kagome said turning off the TV, "I told you not to play them."

"But Kags" Souta replied.

"No buts now go inside and eat your dinner." Kagome said.

"Aren't you coming?" Souta asked.

"I'll be there in a second." Kagome said retreating to her room.

Kagome walked into her green room. She sighed and lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't help it; it has been a week of her trying to hold back her tears. She was trying to be strong for Souta but in the inside her heart felt like it was being crushed to death. 'What am I doing!' she thought to herself. If Souta was to see her in this condition again he would start asking questions. Souta didn't know about everything that happened 8 years ago. Kagome knew it was wrong to hide this from him but it was too painful to speak out loud. She just wanted him to live a normal life, where he didn't see the troubles of the world, and the way the world really was; evil. She rolled over on her side and let the tears escape from her eyes. She was all alone in the world, nobody to protect her. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face. Kagome looked up at the mirror and saw her red puffy eyes. She dried her face with the wash cloth and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey squirt, excited about school?" Kagome said trying to win him over with her fake smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Souta said.

"Summer go to fast for you, eh?" Kagome laughed ruffling his hair.

"Most defiantly!" Souta groaned

"Well im sure you'll have fun! I'd rather be in 4th grade rather than 11th grade." Kagome chucked.

"Yeah me too. Are you gonna be all right?" Souta asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said truthfully staring down at her Ramen, "Im sure I'll be just fine; don't worry!"

"Of course I'm going to worry, you're my big sis, and I know that there's something wrong that you're not telling me about." Souta said with worry.

"I know, I promise I'll tell you when the times right." Kagome said with a loud sigh.

"There's never going to be the 'right time'!" Souta said to her stomping away from the dinner table.

Kagome ran after him and said, "Souta, please you don't know how hard this is for me."

"And you must not realize how difficult it is for me either!" Souta said with tears rolling down his cheek.

Kagome pulled him into a big hug and whispered, "I'm really terribly sorry Souta, and I'm just trying to protect you! I swear I will tell you soon, but not now; I'm not ready."

They stood there for a while feeling comfort from each others embrace when Souta spoke up, "Im sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"Its okay squirt let's get you to bed its 10:00!" Kagome said leading him into his room.

"Hey Kags…" Souta spoke up when she was tucking him into bed, "I love you."

"I love you too Squirt, now get some rest tomorrows going to be a long day." Kagome said smiling and kissing his forehead.

Kagome turned the lights off and walked up to her room. She then walked in her bathroom with a sigh and turned the bathroom water on. She waited for the water to get hot under her fingertips as she lit a vanilla candle that instantly filled the room with a warm, relaxing fragment. She got undressed and sat in the pool of steaming hot water. She began to think about that night eight years ago. She winced at the thought and stuck her head under the soothing water. She wished she could just drift away slowly under the water and never have another worry in her head. As she thought about this tempting idea she then thought of Souta and immediately rose from under the water. She thought about how cruel she was being, not telling Souta. Kagome was trying to do what she thought was best but the truth was she didn't know what to do anymore.

She sighed and then began to think happy thoughts. The times her mom and dad were together, when nothing evil existed. She remembered the best day of her life when she was about six years old. Kagome was walking in the park silently as her mother and dad sat on the picnic bench watching her lovingly. She had met a boy with silver hair and beautiful amber eyes that you could melt in. He had the most adorable dog ears on the top of his head. She stared back at her mom and dad who were talking to his parents like they knew each other for years. She smiled; she was never so happy before and had never seen her parents so joyous.

Just then she snapped back into reality when she heard a cars brakes screech. 'Well that totally ruined the moment' Kagome thought as she turned the water off and put on her pjs. She closed the door silently trying to not wake her brother up. She climbed into bed and snuggled under the comforter surprisingly having good dreams that night.

"_I have waited so long for you to come deary." The woman spoke to Kagome._

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked backing away._

"_No need to be alarmed, come here." A man spoke out ever so tenderly._

"_I don't know who you are." Kagome backed away tears spilling from her eyes and bumped into a familiar boy. _

"_Kagome it's okay, nobody will harm you, I swear of it." The little boy who was about a year old took her hand._

"_Thank you." Kagome said hugging him tightly._

"_They may have gotten your dad, but I'll make sure they won't get you." The amber eyed boy spoke to her holding her hand tightly._

"_Kagome it's all right." Her mother came and hugged her tightly._

_Kagome and the amber eyed boy ran around the house trying to step on his brother's fluffy tail. Kagome turned to the boy and said, "Promise me we'll be best friends forever?"_

"_I promise." He said cutely hugging her._

**Ehh so kawaii! ;DD **

**I know this wasn't very long but I want to start her first day of school as a new chapter.**

**If you want the next chapter up quicker please review!! Tell me what you think. This started out as a simple story I was going to write and now im thinking of a lot of new ideas so I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

**Haha thanks for reading.**


End file.
